Josue
"So, how does it feel ?" - Josue Josue is the Tragoedia of Nihilism born from Gawyn Belten's failures. Story Birth of a God Josue was born of Gawyn's essence, for every Timeline where he failed and lost everything; those timelines coalesced into a single being due to the influence of the Ophiuchus Tragoedia Seed. Summoned by Evangelo into the material world, he took advantage of his need for help by causing a trouble in the Timeline, taunting Tohkata Miyagawa by tearing her lover's heart out of his body in front of her, hence causing a temporal distortion. He then installed himself in the sinister place known as the Distortion, slowly making his plans, among which he recruited the Kaiju Nisoku to his cause, and used the heart he seized, that of the Arubboth, to create his own, Vesta, made of memories of the women he loved when he was human. He also used his influence to trick Walpurgis into accepting her place as a Tragoedia of Pisces, giving her her ideals. One-Winged Demon Josue, planning to alter the world's history and rewrite it in order to create his 'perfect world', used the Arubboth to call upon souls lost in the Distortion as his army, dubbing them Apostle-class beings. As his plan neared completion, he sent Oreste Thule's army to slow down Tohkata who attempted to stop him. This only managed in gaining too little time due to the alliance of Ouroboros and the presence of the Lost Beast. Josue briefly fought against Tohkata, absorbing part of Evangelo's curse of Angra Mainyu and bathing in the Distortion's rays to become strong enough while he attempted to shift the world's meaning. This eventually resulted in Tohkata smiting Josue, but refusing to kill him due to the attachment she saw in Vesta and Nisoku. She thus left Josue to recover from his wound while Solomon sealed away his escapes from the Distortion. Furthering Plans Josue ended up researching other methods to further his plans; having learned of Hastur, a powerful Great Old One, manipulating consciousness to create a twisted, illusory Mindscape, Josue managed to manifest into Hastur's theater-like world (under the guise of "Mr Hawke") and wait for the entity to be weakened, before stealing his face, and leaving alongside Dianthea, a twisted creation he took as one of his lovers. Appearance Josue is a young man with long, flowing silver hair and feminine facial features as well as light blue eyes. He is extremely beautiful and charismatic and has charmed and seduced men and women alike with a simple smile. He wears a massive black armor that hides his identity, which he deeply hates. Personality Josue's personality is that of a nihilistic individual who believes that hope is a cruelty that should not be inflicted upon the living - he is merciless in his gestures and behavior, and even enjoys inflicting pain and loss upon others. This is not due to sadism however - but instead it is driven by his obsession with destroying any hope of a miracle, identity or purpose in his victims in order to free them. Twisted into becoming a dark messiah to his own Apostles, Josue is not as devoid of morality as he seeks to prove - he is in fact more attached to his own people that he seeks to believe. This does not prevent him from being ruthless even with his own, and his strange sense of attachment drives him to attempt to reject those who care for him, due to the fear that he would lose them again. It can be said that part of Josue exists outside of standard narration and quite closely understands his own essence, but openly rejects the purpose he was given and instead attempts to deny the world purpose in order to build his own, an obsession born of his inability to accept what the world did to him. Powers * Enhanced Agility: Josue has borrowed Gawyn's incredible agility and swiftness. * Martial Mastery: Josue masters the art of Quick-Draw, or Iaido, from the Kakita school, and also has an uncanny talent with polearms. He also has a great talent for mounted combat. * Keen Intellect: Josue's talent for manipulation and strategy have only been bolstered upon existing as a Tragoedia. * Great Charisma: So great is Josue's presence that many, even among his enemies, cannot help but be subjugated by him. * Divine Servant Powers: As Divine Servant Josue of Ophiuchus, his abilities were greatly increased (FOR:'''B, '''END: C, AGI: A, INT: A, MAG: E, CHA: D). * Distortion Mastery: Josue is able to manipulate the Distortion more closely than Tragoedias, largely in order to empower himself. * Masque of Carcosa: Josue owns part of Hastur's essence, allowing him to manifest Carcosa, a Mindscape originating from twisted, nightmarish inspiration and corrupted art, where everything acts as a stage organized by occult powers. Storylines * Wishes of Arubboth strongly features him. * Call of Cthulhu : Masque of Delusion features him. Trivia * His name is an ironic reference to Jesus, a parallel to his role as a messiah to the Tragoedias; it was also the name given to Gawyn as a Tragoedia of Ambition. * His theme songs, as chosen by his creator, are RUINous by Knitting Giant Beanies, and Remains by Aviators. * His quote of 'How does it feel' acts somewhat like a catchphrase to him, and is only said to those he managed to break psychologically. Whether this is a taunt or a honest question leaves yet to be answer. * He is the father of END, whose mother is Larsimenus. Category:Character Category:Distortion Category:Divine Servant Category:Interra Category:Meta